1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a seat mounting arrangement for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a seat mounting arrangement for use with a motor vehicle equipped with a safety seat belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In passenger motor vehicles, various kinds of seat mounting arrangements have been proposed and put into practical use for mounting a passenger seat on a vehicle floor. In a case wherein a seat belt is incorporated therewith, the arrangement becomes complicated in construction because it must bear against an abnormally big shock or impact force which, upon a vehicle collision, is applied thereto through a seat belt wearer on the seat. Usually, the arrangement uses several supporting brackets for supporting the seat on the vehicle floor, so that, upon vehicle collision, the impact force applied thereto is dispersed or transmitted to the vehicle floor through the brackets. However, hitherto, construction and disposition of the brackets have been given little thought. Thus, some of the conventional seat mounting arrangements have suffered from several drawbacks, such as, insufficient strength against abnormal shock, poor external appearance, troublesome assembling work and so on.